


Sessão 45

by SophiaHitchens



Series: Terapia [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Mentions of Past Abuse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHitchens/pseuds/SophiaHitchens
Summary: Durante uma das suas sessões de terapia, Duncan ajuda Britta a chegar a uma conclusão.





	Sessão 45

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matheus e Chitara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matheus+e+Chitara).



-Não é sua culpa. – Disse Duncan, como se fosse besteira da parte dela pensar o contrário.  
-Minha mãe discordaria de você. – Diz Britta, evitando seu olhar.  
-A opinião dela não é um fato consumado. – Ele responde instantaneamente, desconcertando Britta com a oferta de uma consciência limpa. – Só peço que você use a racionalidade, que você tanto preza, em relação a essa questão. Se o mesmo tivesse acontecido com outra garota, você a culparia?  
-É claro que não! – Ela responde com a mesma rapidez que ele usara anteriormente.  
-Então porque direcionar toda essa negatividade para você? Você era só uma criança, Britta.  
-Eu deveria ter percebido que alguma coisa estava errada. O jeito que ele me olhava... Eu deveria...  
-Não é sua culpa. – Ele interrompe, e dessa vez a certeza dele, sua percepção objetiva de todo o mal que fizeram a ela, é o bastante para libertar toda a tristeza abafada dentro de Britta.  
Em momentos como esse ele sempre é profissional, mais do que o grupo de estudos suspeitaria, e seu único gesto é o deslizar pela mesa de uma caixa de lenços na direção dela.  
Quanto o choro enfim amena, Britta pergunta com a voz baixa e estranhamente infantil que ela só se permite usar nas sessões de terapia:  
-Por mais irritante que isso seja, você sempre faz com que eu atinja todas as conclusões sozinha. – Com delicadeza, ela enxuga os olhos mais uma vez. – O que foi diferente dessa vez?  
A pergunta dela também faz com que ele regrida, e é com a expressão desarmada de um garotinho que ele encara os pés da mulher à sua frente, balançando-os de um lado para o outro. Porém, quando Duncan começa a falar, toda a ilusão de jovialidade é perdida. É com cansaço e uma imensa tristeza que ele responde Britta:  
-Temi que você nunca se permitisse chegar a essa conclusão sozinha.  
Ele sabe qual será a próxima atitude de Britta antes mesmo que ela se levante. O mesmo aconteceu em todas as outras sessões em que qualquer progresso foi feito.  
-Semana que vem, mesma hora? – Ela diz agarrando a mochila e evitando o olhar de Duncan: Qualquer coisa para que ele não perceba que, nem que por um momento, ela se sentiu tocada pelas palavras dele.  
-Estarei aqui. – Ele se limita a responder, assistindo-a fugir da sua sala. Como sempre, nenhum adeus é oferecido.  
Em poucos segundos a única indicação da presença de Britta em seu consultório é o tênue perfume de maçã do xampu que ela usa. Quando a essência pisca e desaparece completamente, Duncan levanta-se lentamente da poltrona e chama o próximo paciente.


End file.
